roversefandomcom-20200215-history
Proxime Minor
Proxime Minor, also designated as '''Sad Star '''due to its very weak light and very poor biosphere. Proxime Minor star is currently considered to be old yellow dwarf. Two temperate terrestrial planets have been detected orbiting the star. A study released by Arkonian Astronomical Institute suggests that the stability of the system is not particularly surprising if one considers how the planets migrated to their present orbits through a protoplanetary disk. History Proxime Minor was one of the neglected, forgotten solar systems which weren't worth any attention. Lack of asteroids, tectonically unstable planets discouraged any colonists or researchers from settling or studying the system thoroughly. Vixians who were thinking about the possible colonization were discouraged by the exceptionally depressive environment prevailing in the system after arrival. Subsequent nations that wanted to occupy the system were discouraged again by poor resources (back then no resources were found), low habitability and expenditure on lighting and maintaining the Thakkad planet tectonic stability. Desperate Arkonian government, looking for potential habitable systems had chosen to settle on Thakkad, cause of its close proximity to home system. After crossing the thin but grainy Thakkad atmosphere they understood that they had found one of the richest planets in the entire galaxy. The first colony was swept away by tectonic movements, however after many attempts was established. Despite the unimaginable costs of maintaining buildings and living on the surface, the colony is still profitable thanks to its hard metal surface resources. Soon afterwards, Sulaco gas giant exploration missions took place. Unfortunately, no resources were found on it, except neon - of which Sulaco is built. Planets Thakkad Barren planet, half the diameter of Earth, with a surface area only slightly less than the total area of Earth's dry land. The weak yellow-gray appearance of its surface is caused by titanium particles laying on ground, or rust. Thakkad has differentiated into a lose methane core stretched under extreme pressure, overlaid by very dense materials. The very unstable structure of the core is the main cause of tectonic movements. Most of the hardest buildings, including drills and bunkers are damaged after a week due to progressive landslides. Almost every day five men die due to earthquakes. Drilling into the Thakkad core is forbidden. Scientists predict that the methane explosion would be so great that all raw materials on the planet, including the planet itself, would be destroyed in a huge pressure blast. Planet has no natural inhabitants, except colonists. Due to the lack of rotation there is no wind on it, nor water. Power plants can only be powered through resource processing. The comfort of life on this planet is described as one of the worst in the galaxy - the only worse are planets orbiting black holes, volcanic and extremely toxic ones. Sulaco Sulaco is a giant gaseous planet with a mass one-thousandth that of the Proxime Minor star (41x larger than Earth). Sulaco is primarily composed of neon with a quarter of its mass being hydrogen. Because of no rotation observed, the planet's shape is that of an oblate spheroid. It is the biggest, and second planet in Proxime Minor. Sulaco has no solid surface just like any other standard gas giant. no lifeforms detected, core seems to be floating. Sparse gasses make everything float in a disarray. Gas giant has been explored on several occasions by Arkonian Astronomical Institute robotic spacecraft. Thanks to the fixed movement planet has no winds. Landing on the neon fumes was compared to landing at sea. Currently Sulaco has no use. Neon mining project was abandoned as there was no real purpose to mine neon. Trivia # Before the minerals discovery, Arkonian Republic wanted to make Thakkad a military ground for army # Still after discovery of resources, no faction was interested in claiming the system or mining investments Category:All Category:Locations Category:Star system